villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Fake Crash
Fake Crash is a doppelgänger to the hero Crash Bandicoot and a character, sometimes antagonist, in the Crash Bandicoot series. However, he is sometimes officially labeled as a supporting neutral character. Also, he is the main antagonist of the Thumpin Wumpa Island Level in Skylanders Imaginators. Description Fake Crash is a mysterious bandicoot who is known to appear in very random places. As the name implies, he looks like an imitation of Crash Bandicoot, though there are some key differences (such as the huge eyebrows and teeth). He has a rather goofy voice. Fake Crash, originally created by Naughty Dog, was inspired by a cheap Crash toy originated in Japan, with huge eyebrows and teeth. The team started calling it "Trash Bandicoot," and later, "Fake Crash." History ''Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped'' Fake Crash can be seen dancing in two separate levels in Warped. First in Toad Village, and second on an island in the first Jet Ski level with Coco. In some versions of the game, he can even be seen in Hog Ride. ''Crash Team Racing'' Naughty Dog also decided to include him as a goofy extra in CTR. He can be unlocked in CTR by winning the purple Gem Cup in adventure mode or by holding down L1 and R1 and pressing circle, down, down, up, circle, circle, down, left, and right, in that order, at the main menu. ''Crash Bash'' As Fake Crash is one of the series's most popular characters in Japan, he was even a playable character in the Japanese version of Crash Bash. He is unlocked by holding down R1, R2 left, and down at the same time. However, this cheat doesn't work for adventure mode. ''Crash Bandicoot 2: N. Tranced'' Soon he became more than a random Easter egg when he played a major role in N-Tranced. Fake Crash serves as a villain for most of the game but ends up taking a good/neutral role after being defeated by Crash Bandicoot. ''Crash Nitro Kart'' Fake Crash also appears in Crash Nitro Kart. In the console version, he is unlocked by getting 50 or more boosts on adventure mode as Team Cortex, and off-road on the track Out of Time in the GameBoy Advance version. ''Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage'' He later appeared in Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage chained to a wall in a hidden room. ''Crash Boom Bang'' Fake Crash serves as one of the playable characters in the game. ''Skylanders Imaginators'' Fake Crash appears again in Skylanders Imaginators level Thumpin' Wumpa Island, in which he steals Dr. Neo Cortex's latest weapon and uses it to create bad vibes across Wumpa Island. ''Crash Bandicoot: N. Sane Trilogy'' Fake Crash reappears in this remastered compilation not only reprising his role in Warped but also makes cameos in the other two games and at locations he did not appear previously. ''Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled'' Fake Crash returns in the remaster for Crash Team Racing serving the same role he had in the original game. He is a Balanced class driver. In the games Back N. Time Grand Prix event, Fake Crash managed to obtain Dr. N. Tropy's time-bending staff and somehow used it to alter the prehistoric era. Gallery Fakecrashkart.png Fakecrash2.png|Fake Crash in Skylanders: Imaginators. Crash_3_Fake_Crash.png|Fake Crash in the Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped! and Crash Team Racing Crash_Bash_Japanese_Fake_Crash_Bandicoot.png|Fake Crash, as he appears in the Japanese Crash Bash. Normalfakecrash.png|Fake Crash in Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced. Fake_Crash_Crash_Nitro_Kart.png|Fake Crash in Crash Nitro Kart and Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage. NFFakeCrash.jpeg|Fake Crash in Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled. FakeCrashAppears.png N Sane Fake Crash.jpg Navigation Category:Twin/Clone Category:Mutants Category:Crash Bandicoot Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Male Category:Amoral Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Enigmatic Category:Mutated Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Game Bosses Category:Non-Action Category:Evil Creation Category:Dimwits Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Animals Category:Remorseful Category:Incriminators Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Thief Category:On & Off Category:Comic Relief